devtailesfandomcom-20200214-history
Naked
"Naked" is a collaborative single between American recording artist Dev and Spanish singer Enrique Iglesias. The single will serve as the third single from the American version of Dev's debut album, The Night the Sun Came Up, and the second single from Iglesias' upcoming album, Reloaded. It was originally intended as the fourth single from the re-issue of Iglesias' album Euphoria, however, after the re-issue was cancelled, it was announced it would be held over. The song was released via iTunes in the United States and Canada on December 20, 2011. The song was released to generally positive reviews from critics. Background Naked serves as the third single from Dev's debut album The Night the Sun Came Up for its American release. It's a duet with Latin Pop singer Enrique Iglesias. The song was written by Dev herself along with Niles Hollowel-Dhar & David Singer-Vine and produced by Dev's long time collaborators, The Cataracs. Dev stated in an interview with AOL Music, "Enqriue really made the record amazing, he added just the right amount of sexy and of course sounded great! Working with him was an awesome experience, shout out to all my fellow Latinas y Latinos out there!" Its chorus includes both the singers singing, "So I don’t care what they say it’s our life, life, life / We can dance if we want make it feel alright / Temperature’s rising I feel on fire / Tonight it’s just me and you". Dev breaks up & sings, "Tell me, baby, will you be here when I wake up, even with no makeup, I don’t wanna fake it" followed by Enrique, "and you don’t gotta doubt a second if I miss you, every time I’m with you, I feel naked". There is also a version of this song with R&B singer-songwriter T-Pain instead of Enrique Iglesias. Dev first announced that Naked will be the third single from her debut album by posting the artwork of the song on her official Facebook page on December 10, 2011. The same day it was uploaded to YouTube for fans to get a preview of the song. Since then the video has generated 3,251,200 views. The song also debuted at No#1 on iTunes Mexico. Critical Reception The song was released to a generally positive reviews with critics praising Dev & Enrique's vocals and also the dance-beats. {C}Amy Sciarretto from Pop-Crush gave the song 3.5 stars (out of 5) quoting, "Dev‘s honeyed, cavity-causing voice snakes and slithers around Enrique Iglesias‘ on their sultry duet, ‘Naked.’ The song will have your blood surging through your veins and to your nether regions. It’s a Eurodance-inspired club banger, with thumping backbeats and synths, but the heat generated by the new mom and the Latin pop star? That’s as authentic as it gets. If it was Dev’s and ‘Rique’s intention to get people hot and bothered by their song, starting things off on the dance floor and finishing them in the bedroom, then mission accomplished. It’s an upbeat, uptempo rump-shaker." Meena Rupani from the Desihits quoted, "Enrique's sultry vocals do well with Dev's ability to talk dirty and make it sound oh so good. The techno elements of the song is what Dev has come to be known for in her tracks so I'm not surprised she has incorporated that here also. Although, I prefer Dev's other tracks this collaboration was good in theory so I suppose a pat on the back can be given to both singers."Bill Lamb from About.com gave the song 4.5 stars (out of 5) with stating pros as, 'Sweet Twist in the Lyrics, Dev's voice & the Cataracs solid production'. He further mentioned, "It is a sweet pop song about a star-crossed love immaculately produced for the dance floor by the Cataracs. In this song 'Naked' is a feeling not a physical reality. That is a nice twist that might provoke a few smiles from listeners. Also, Dev's brief capella break will sound perfect in the club. Here she has fashioned a sweet, memorable, romantic pop tune that also works for the party & the club. Fortunately, Enrique's vocals here are not buried in auto tune or the mix. The pair generate pleasing romantic heat." Bill Lamb stated there were no major negatives of the song. Music video thumb|right|179px|The official music video for the song. The video was filmed in late February 2012 by director BBGun, the same who directed Enrique Iglesias video for 'Tonight (I'm Lovin' You)'. It was uploaded to Dev's official VEVO account on March 29, 2012. The video revolves around night life of Las Vegas where Dev and Enrique shown engaging in various activities from gambling to cruising in the clubs and streets. Lyrics You got a girl That doesn’t look a thing like me The girl, your mother always said it would be So, you could say that, you could say that I’m hopeless But that ain’t the girl That ain’t the girl I want you to be The girl that keeps up And I see in my dreams So, you could say that, you could say that I love her So I don’t care what they say It’s our life life life We can dance if we want Make it feel alright Temperature’s rising I feel the fire Tonight, it’s just me and you Tell me baby, will you be here when I wake up Even with no make up I don’t want to fake it And you don’t gotta doubt a second if I miss you Everytime I’m with you I feel naked explodes (Hey! I feel naked, I want it, so let me get it, you say you got it, watcha gon’ do with it) If I told you girl Come and run away with me Now will you throw it all away for me I need to know that, need to know that It’s not over Cause you were the boy Daddy told you to stay away from me But you’re nothing but a fantasy I need to know that, need to know that You’d be strong enough to believe in us Cause I don’t care what they say It’s our life life life We can dance if we want Make it feel alright Temperature’s rising I feel the fire Tonight, it’s just me and you Tell me baby, will you be here when I wake up Even with no make up I don’t want to fake it And you don’t gotta doubt a second if I miss you Everytime I’m with you I feel naked explodes (Hey! I feel naked, I want it, so let me get it, you say you got it, watcha gon’ do with it) I don’t care what they say It’s our life life life We can dance if we want Make it feel alright Temperature’s rising I feel the fire Tonight, it’s just me and you Tonight, it’s just me and you So Tell me baby, will you be here when I wake up I feel naked I feel naked (Hey! I feel naked, I want it, so let me get it, you say you got it, it’s The Cataracs) explodes (I feel naked, I want it, so let me get it, you say you got it, watcha gon’ do with it) explodes Tonight, it’s just me and you Formats and Track Listings ; Digital Single ; ; Digital Remix Single ; ; Digital Remix EP ; Category:Songs Category:Singles